


and you keep on falling baby (figure it out)

by softinnocence



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, New Girl (TV 2011) References, Roommates, but its 4, but we love him, duh - Freeform, jess day owning my heart, nick miller being a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softinnocence/pseuds/softinnocence
Summary: "everything comes back to those eyes. the sky is jealous of how blue jessica day’s eyes are. they scream beauty, elegance and pureness"or the four times nick miller wanted to propose to jessica day + the one time he did.
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Jessica Day & Nick Miller, Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	and you keep on falling baby (figure it out)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

**and you on keep falling baby (figure it out)**

I -

“Shut up, Miller!” Jess’ hands pushed against his chest, making him stumble back in surprise. His eyes watched as Jess caught onto his, filled with anger, pain and exhaustion. Nick watched as she wondered around the lounge, hands now in her hair, eyes closed. She collapses on the couch sighing deeply curling up in the corner which he usually lays in, with Jess on his side head on his shoulder, which, yes, hurts, but something makes him just pull her in deeper, pain clawing into his shoulder. He doesn’t care.

“Day,” he whispered as if saying her last name was effortless, something he was always supposed to do. “I didn’t say anything.” Nick deadpans states, crossing his arms standing behind the sofa, watching her eyes open to look at him above her.

_(everything comes back to those eyes. the sky is jealous of how blue jessica day’s eyes are. they scream beauty, elegance and pureness.)_

He lets a hand wander to her hair, brushing it out of her face, lingering on her cheek. Rubbing the warm skin she leans in slightly closing her eyes again. Nick just watches. This is the most calm she has been all day. From the moment she had gotten from work she just wasn't herself. Nick wanted to reach out to her, but he had only been dating her for just over a few months and he did not want to mess anything up. He stayed in his line, out of her personal life. He didn’t want her to take away her “I love you”. He never wanted to stop loving her.

_(because loving jess was easy. like making drinks at the bar, like talking about the chicago bears, like being best friends with his boys. loving jess makes him a better person and doing everything he can for her not to stop loving him is his main goal in life right now.)_

“Hey,” Nick stopped rubbing her cheek to cup it to make her look at him. Screw staying out of personal life when his girl was like this. “What’s going on Jess?”

Jess looks up on him again. His face was full of pure worry, almost like he actually cared. She watches him, like she would watch a student she thinks is struggling, trying to find the right way to ask them if they are okay. The worst thing is she cannot think of a way to ask him or maybe she is worried about the answer.

“I’m so sorry, Nick.” Tears unwillingly made their way down her as she watched his face turn to worry about something that makes her think if she doesn’t tell him, Nick might travel to every place she had been and collect evidence, making the boys join him, doing everything in his power to find out who hurt her. Because Nick Miller was good.

_(under those flannels, under all that laid back attitude, nick miller cared. nick miller loved her.)_

“Hey, hey, Jess, Jess.” Nick ran around the couch, pulled her into his arms. She stood up, breathing in just all of him. She will never be this close to him again, not after today. Nick Miller is going to lose all the love he had for her.

_(nick moves his arms to her shoulder blades, feeling the utter most pain most of his married friends say they get when their other half is sad. it gives him a range of emotions that lead from anger to anxiety.)_

“Miller, let go of me, you do not want to be near me right now, trust me.” Jess comes to her senses and reminds herself how selfish she is to be this close to him. Nick doesn’t let go. “Nick, please.”

His arms settled around her waist not letting go, flashing a small smile at her. It was that one that screamed at her to kiss him. It was one that made her want to join in which would lead to them laughing and making out and confessions of love on his bed.

“Someone kissed me at the bar after work.”

_(millions of thoughts ran through nick’s mind at that one moment. anger hurt most, but after looking at it, it wasn't at jess. it was at the fool who thought she was theirs. to the fool who wanted her. she was his’.)_

Nick was quiet for a moment. Jess, steps away, ready to go to her room, to give him space. Her soul aches but she still moves away turning away from Nick’s blank expression. She screwed up. And she needs to deal with that.

A hand came to her hers, strong and warm, twirling her into their body before crashing their lips to her’s. Deja Vu kicked in and she kissed Nick back, hard and strong, not knowing why, not knowing why he wasn't pushing her away, but she threw her arms around his neck, needing his love, approval. Her hand found their way to his flannel, clinging onto it, not wanting an inch of space.

When he finally needed to breathe, he rested his forehead on her’s waiting for her to meet his eyes. “Did you kiss him back?” He muttered, barely audible, nerve setting in, if she actually liked this guy back.

“No,” Jess breathed, out of breath, “Nick, he randomly came up to me, his friends waiting by the bar, cheering him on,” her hands left his flannel as he watched Jess throw her arms around dramatically, “from what I got it was a dare, I was looking for you.”

His eyes watched Jess as she met his. “I’m sorry, Nick.”

_(something in nick’s heart flipped. most girls wouldn't have even told him, wouldn't be in a bad mood because a guy had kissed them at a bar when it clearly meant nothing. but with jess, everything comes back to him. she really does love him and wants them to have no secrets.)_

“I don’t care about it Jess,” she gave him a confused look, which he hurried to correct himself, “I don’t care about what the kiss meant or whatever, but that dude better watch out.” Jess smiled slightly as Nick flexed his small muscles at her, rolling her eyes.

“Nick, I meant what I said last Thanksgiving, you're the one I want.”

_(in that moment, he wanted to get on one knee and ask her to be the one he wanted forever, because when he looks ahead he sees jess, at the altar, taking his last name, or he will take her last name or they can share, smiling widely in a white dress and a flower crown, because she will wear a flower crown even if he buys it for her.)_

“Oh, Day, unfortunately, I’m stuck with you.” Jess rolls her eyes again but smiling wider. “I am hopelessly, totally in love with you.”

_(her smile was something that beyond all those drugs he had tried in college, beyond all reason because she flashed that smile at him, it gave him a sense of weakness. and he didn’t care.)_

“Love you, Miller.”

“Love you, Day.”

* * *

  
II-

  
It was a busy Monday morning that left the roommates clawing around the loft for all their belongings. Nick watched from the sofa, unwilling awake due to his girlfriend’s early morning job. As Schmidt shouts at Winston for eating all the cereal while Jess runs around in her little heels, searching for her binder for the quarter budget.

_(nick is proud of jess in a way he hasn’t been of anyone. she is going to the most badass vice principal, but he also understands she has worked hard to teach her classes as well. miss day always rolls off his tongue when he talks about jess’ job to his bar friends, because he wanted everyone to know, everyone, how proud he was of his girl.)_

“Hey, babe,” Nick looks up from his phone automatically to Jess as she holds her binder, handbag thrown over her shoulder, hair falling in light curls down her back and glasses on her nose. She looked the part. “Do I look like a vice principal?” She made a sweeping motion with her hand showing off her outfit. Nick just smiled.

“No, Jess, you look too modern for starters, your dress is adorable yes, but does it fit the role you're going for?” Schmidt shouts looking for his keys on the coffee table, but had joined in the whole outfit thing because it was Schmidt and he claimed he was a fashion Jewish God.

Jess sighs deeply, looking back at Nick. “You always look good Jess.”

_(it was true, he was biased when it came to jess. he finds her wearing his flannel in the morning and he wants to take her out for dinner in it, because she looks perfect in everything. she looks amazing with her hair in knots, planning her lessons at 12am because she had this idea to get jimmy to learn the states. jessica day was perfect.)_

Her smile became wider after she threw the man searching for his keys a dirty look, kissed Nick sweetly on the cheek. Before leaving shouting goodbye to Winston who was trying to feed his cat the last of his breakfast.

* * *

As Nick wandered into the kitchen, phone in hand, after pushing Winston out the door forcing him to go and do something with his day. That’s when he saw it. Jess’ lunch. It was in a little flowery lunch box, post-it-note stuck to the side marking her food. Nick looked around as if he was waiting for someone to tell him what to do. Before he knew it he was in the car, lunch box on his passenger seat.

“Hi, I have Vice Principal Day’s lunch,” he stated to the reception lady who smiled brightly at him.

“Oh, you must be Miss Day’s boyfriend!” Nick watched as the lady stood up to shake his hand. “She adores you, shows us photos of you guys all the time.”

Nick just smiles, because, really, he does the same. The guys at the bar are sick of him showing them pictures of his girl, sick of photos of them. Nick has never been happier.

“She’s one of a kind, Miss Day,” he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. It was. “Should I just leave her lunch here?”

“Oh, no, please, her class ends in about ten minutes, you can go and deliver it to her. First classroom on your left.” She sat down on the office chair again, pushing the glasses on her nose, buzzing him through. He threw her a grateful expression, lifting his hand as a thank you before making his way through the school, turning left and his eyes meeting an open door.

The front of the door was covered in kids handprints with their name on them. “Miss Day” was on a small banner over the handprints, brightly colored and unique to the other classrooms around them. He felt he was in a younger grade again, knocking on a teacher’s door, running an errand when he taps on the open door.

Jess was with a class teaching them English. All the kids seem to be engrossed in Jess' lesson as she holds the book in one hand and board-marker in the other. The kids followed along, asking questions, laughing at her silly jokes, not seeing Nick at the door at all. He felt like all of the kids in the room, like Jess, was the only thing worth looking at.

_(he wanted to do this more often, wanting to see these kids grow up and leave school and hold jess when she got separation anxiety because she did teach these kids for a good few years. nick wanted to be there every year, not miss one, because he doesnt think he is able to leave her. it doesn't seem possible to him. he wanted to marry jess, without a shadow of doubt.)_

A bell brought him to his senses and he moved into the classroom as other kids wished Jess a great day grabbing their bags and lunches moving out the class in a loud bunch of noise. Jess noticed Nick when he awkwardly placed himself away from the stream of kids. She threw him a grateful look when she saw the lunch in his hands.

“Oh, thank God, I thought I would have to get lunch from the staff room.” She thanked him as she wiped the lesson off the board.

Nick didn’t say anything. He felt like whenever Jess made him feel a certain way which he can now say is love, which he didn't feel for anyone other than family and his boys. 

“Are you okay Nick?” Her eyes left the board as she watched him look around the classroom with a complete look of awe.

“Did you decorate this yourself?” He was talking about the bright displays, neat stationary and her book corner. “Jess this is amazing.”

A small blush rose to her cheeks as she shrugged and began to sit in her seat, reaching out for the bag in his hands.

“A bit needy today, Miss Day?” He watched her as she pouted and tried reaching further. “Just get out of your seat Jessica, it's not that hard babe.”

“Please just give me my food?” She threw in the puppy dog eyes and he threw the food at her.

“God, sometimes you're a pain, Miss Day.”

“Back at ya, Mr Miller.”

* * *

III -

  
“Happy Birthday!” Winston screamed in Nick’s ear early in the morning. Winston held his cat to his chest tightly holding a party popper in the other trying to figure out how to pop it without putting down Ferguson.

“What time is it?” Nick rolled over about to see if his longtime girlfriend had also woken up but he found her side of the bed empty. “Jess?”

“Oh, she went out to get something, wouldn't say what, but she left around 7am? I was up feeding Furggy.” He casually said, still trying to pop the popper.

“She better not be getting me anything. I mean it, I better see her walking into the loft with alcoholic drinks for a large game of TA tonight.”

* * *

Jess wondered around the supermarket trying to find the right thing to give to Nick. Her eyes looked over basic gifts like alcohol and body wash (even though he said he didn’t want anything, Jess had still had a bag of gifts under her bed waiting for the right time to give them to him.) Then she found it. She picked up the box and walked to the checkout, smiling to herself.

* * *

“Jessica?” Nick called from the living room. He had a beer in hand at 9am in the morning, but this was his day, so Jess didn't say anything.

“Happy Birthday Nick,” She kissed him on the cheek over the side of the sofa, before placing the box in the kitchen.

“What have you got there?” He looked over the sofa to see her placing a box on the side.

“Your cake?” Jess said like a question. “Everyone gets a cake on their birthday right? You gave me one on my day.”

“Yeah, Jess, but I haven't had a birthday cake since I was like 12.”

“Wait what?” Her blue eyes opened wider, which shocked him that they can do that. “Nick? For the last 3 birthdays I have at least known you for, you never had a cake!”

“Well yeah, we normally get on with True American, then we are all too drunk to remember.” He shrugged, because it wasn't a big deal.

_(every year his mum would forget, she was busy, but he always felt sad when she said when he turned 13, he didn't need cake anymore. it was in that moment that he started to look after the family. he never had the real childhood)_

“Well, this is your cake and for as long you know me, I will buy you a cake, every single year.”

“I’m holding you that to you Day.” He got off the sofa, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

( _because he wants that to be the rest of his life. if one day aliens came down and said that he and jess could live forever, he would because he wanted to learn everything about jess, needed to. he wanted to marry this girl. he had been dating her for over a year and he has never been more sure of it.)_

* * *

IV -

“She’s so tiny,” Jess whispered to Cece as she handed her daughter to Jess.

Ruth Bader Parikh-Schmidt was adorable. In every way. Her eyes were deep brown and her brown hair was already making a small patch on her soft head. Nick stroked her head carefully as she was going to explode at any moment. It was such a sweet moment and Nick really didn’t want to go away.

“Proud Godparents moment right here.” He whispered to Jess as she smiled widely. She was holding Ruth in such a motherly way that if he walked past her not knowing her, he would have believed that Ruth belonged to Jess. Cece was asleep and Schmidt was picking his mum up from the airport, leaving Jess and Nick in charge of the baby.

Ruth reaches out to pull on Jess’ hair, looking up with her wide eyes. Jess smiled down at her Goddaughter. “Hey Ruthie, I’m your Auntie Jess and this is your grumpy Uncle Nick.” Nick threw Jess a dirty look, but she didn't look up at him; she only had eyes for Ruth. Her voice was sweet and high, a classic baby voice but it made Nick feel something deep down.

“And we are going to look after you throughout your life, I promise. We will be there on your first day of school and I’ll put in the best word for you at your middle school, maybe even your first words, steps, everything. Uncle Nick and Auntie Jess have your back, promise.” Jess kisses her on the head before trying to hand her over to Nick.

Nick has no clue how to hold a baby so he shakes his head and steps away from Jess. Jess rolls her eyes before talking to Ruth again. “Your Uncle Nick is a bigger baby than you, Ruthie.”

At that moment Nick holds his arms out and Jess smiles widely before placing the baby into his arms. He looks down at Ruth who looks up at her Uncle as if she is trying to figure him out before curling a hand around his finger. Nick looks up to Jess who has a phone in hand snapping a picture.

“Hey, Ruth, guess what?” She looked up at him as if she already knew her name and knew this was her family. “You have the best family ever. But I better be your favorite cause I'm going to help you go to parties, your first time getting drunk better be with me because I am a practicing alcoholic and your Dad cannot argue with me. God, Ruth you're perfect already aren't you?”

Jess places her head on his shoulder and places one hand on Ruth’s cheek. The whole feel felt so domestic. He smiles at Jess widely before saying something stupid.

“I swear our kid better be cuter than Ruth.” 

Jess looked up at him in shock but also there was joy as well. He was about to make up an excuse, something that could help him take it back but before he even opened his mouth, Jess was kissing him. It took him all his strength to hold onto Ruth tighter so he didn’t drop her.  
“Trust me Miller, if that's a challenge, game on.”

_(an image filled him mind quicker than ever before, jess holding a little boy, ring on her finger telling him how much she loves him and how much daddy loves him, rocking him gently and agreeing to name him something silly like mitch after the quarterback of the bears and her laughing when Ruth holds him and tells her dad she wants a brother and cece and schmidt look at each other with the look of worry. nick loving that kid more than life itself, which he thought that Jess was going to be the only one who was going to be the only one that held his heart in that way but when he thinks to his kids, with jess, that’s it. he has never wanted anything more.)_

“Hell yeah.”

* * *

  
+1

Wine in hand, Mario pressed in Nick’s side and Jess on the phone with her Dad showing off the ring into the camera lens as he cried. Jess had a massive grin on her face and showed no sign of coming off anytime soon. Nick rubbed Mario’s belly smiling at the new family member. Mario Day-Miller was totally in love with his new owners, looking up at them with his big eyes. Hosenlty, today has been the greatest day of his life. He has a dog ,his childhood dream and is engaged to the love of life. 

“Well that was painful,” Jess laughed as she placed her phone down sipping her wine resting her head on Nick’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

_(was he okay? he has never been happier. throughout his life he didn’t feel connected to his other family, but today, he has gained a brand new one. jess is going to be his forever and hopefully so will this dog. he has never felt like his life was good, like he was going to have this. he thought that he was going to have this. this blissful moment with a family.)_

“Dam, Jess, am I okay? You're marrying me, so nah, I am not okay.” He sipped wine, not meeting her eye. 

“Hey, you are the one that asked me, honey.” She rolled her eyes, turning away from him in mock anger.

Mario jumped off the sofa exploring his new home, and that’s when Nick took the wine out of her hand, leaned across her, kissing her. He moved to deepen it, to show her what she meant to him. He kissed him back, with the same passion as he was going for.

_(because jess was his equal, even though they are different people, they had a connection like no other that made his heart do flips whenever he sees her. he will never love someone more than he loves jess. nick was crazy in love with her. and he will never stop.)_

“Hey, Nick,” she pulled away laying on the sofa. He leaned over her watching her. This moment was special. “I’m sorry I messed up your plan. I would have loved it, but I want you to know you could have asked me in the loft, in a restaurant anywhere and I would have said yes. I would have said yes every time.” 

The question burned into his mind. “Why?”

She laughed reaching up to cup his cheek. “Because it’s you. It’s just simple.”

His heart did this thing in his chest which was like it was growing twice the size. “I love you so much, Jess.”

She leaned up to kiss him again, sweet and tender this time. “I guess I love you too Nick.”

**Author's Note:**

> your comments and kudos make me happier than jess in her craft room!
> 
> if anyone wants me to beta their work or become friends please do not hesitate to comment!!
> 
> brightinnocence on tumblr!


End file.
